There are a number of microfabrication technologies that have been utilized for making microstructures (e.g., micromechanical devices, microelectromechanical devices) by what may be characterized as micromachining, including LIGA (Lithography, Galvonoforming, Abforming), SLIGA (sacrificial LIGA), bulk micromachining, surface micromachining, micro electrodischarge machining (EDM), laser micromachining, 3-D stereolithography, and other techniques. Bulk micromachining has been utilized for making relatively simple micromechanical structures. Bulk micromachining generally entails cutting or machining a bulk substrate using an appropriate etchant (e.g., using liquid crystal-plane selective etchants; using deep reactive ion etching techniques). Another micromachining technique that allows for the formation of significantly more complex microstructures is surface micromachining. Surface micromachining generally entails depositing alternate layers of structural material and sacrificial material using an appropriate substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer) which functions as the foundation for the resulting microstructure. Various patterning operations (collectively including masking, etching, and mask removal operations) may be executed on one or more of these layers before the next layer is deposited so as to define the desired microstructure. After the microstructure has been defined in this general manner, the various sacrificial layers are removed by exposing the microstructure and the various sacrificial layers to one or more etchants. This is commonly called “releasing” the microstructure from the substrate, typically to allow at least some degree of relative movement between the microstructure and the substrate.
It has been proposed to fabricate various types of optical switch configurations using various micromachining fabrication techniques. One of the issues regarding these types of optical switches is the number of mirrors that may be placed on a die. A die is commonly referred to as that area defined by one field of a stepper that is utilized to lay out the die. Reducing the size of the mirrors in order to realize the desired number of mirrors on a die may present various types of issues. For instance, there are of course practical limits as to how small the mirrors can be fabricated, which thereby limits the number of ports for the optical switch. Also, the optical requirements of the system using the mirrors may require mirrors larger than some minimum size. Therefore, it may not be possible to fabricate the optical switch with a certain number of ports using a single die. This presents a challenge regarding how to route electrical signals.